Sorpresa Sorpresa Y una verdadera Navidad shinobi
by Kyara Athena
Summary: Fiestas, familias reunidas al calor del hogar... eso es Navidad... pero los shinobis no dejan de serlo aún en estas fechas... Pero habrá un regalo, una sorpresa, que algunos esperaban ansiosos. Aún a pesar de las circunstancias poco... usuales...
1. Chapter 1

Nas!!

Lo sé...un poco tarde para eso de la Navidad XD...pero les juro que lo empezé en ese fecha:-P jejeje, en fin, es mi 1er. SasuSaku, así que veremos como sale -°

**_Naruto no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes. lamentablemente F.F°..._**

y ahora si...

* * *

**Sorpresa Sorpresa...Y una verdadera Navidad shinobi**

- Naruto...- murmuré mientras frotaba mis manos por el intenso frío.

- ¿Si? - me contestó el rubio sin detenerse, pero dirigiéndome una rápida mirada para indicarme que me escuchaba.

- Feliz Navidad...

Se paró en seco.

- ...Feliz Navidad a ti también Sakura-chan - contestó pero con un tono cargado de melancolía, una triste agonía en cada palabra... había vuelto a fallar... otro año había sucumbido bajo el peso del tiempo y aún no cumplía con su promesa...

Estábamos en un camino en medio de la nada, totalmente desolado. Ni siquiera un árbol se atrevía a romper con el solitario paisaje y con cada oscura montaña que cruzábamos con dirección norte, nos acercábamos cada vez más a nuestro helado destino.

De pronto ambos nos vimos obligados por un reflejo, a llevar nuestras miradas al cielo... empezaban a caer pequeños y brillantes copos de nieve...

Sería una blanca navidad... una navidad de en cuento... lamentablemente los cuentos, especialmente los de navidad, no son para los shinobis. El mundo no dejaba de girar solo porque fuera navidad, las misiones continuaban, de hecho; aumentaban...

La blanca navidad se viviría en la Aldea, en los hogares con deliciosas cenas sobre las mesas, árboles adornados con esferas relucientes y regalos bajo sus verdes ramas, familias reunidas para celebrar al calor de una chimenea, mientras la nieve lo cubre todo afuera, los techos, las calles...

Pero nosotros... nosotros escogimos otro camino, escogimos la opción de manchar con otro color estas fechas... de rojo... una blanca navidad manchada con la sangre que se derrama en una misión. Nuestro "camino"...

Este año no sería la excepción... salíamos a cumplir con nuestro propósito, ya teníamos nuestras órdenes...

...En lo que respecta a nosotros, seguir con vida ya es ganancia, es suficiente regalo. Aunque no se pueda envolver con un colorido papel y ponerle un gran moño encima...

- Sigamos... - dijo de pronto mi compañero sacándome bruscamente de mis divagaciones.

- Hai!

Colocamos de nuevo en su lugar nuestras máscaras ANBU que nos habíamos quitado para sentir la nieve caer sobre nuestros rostros por un instante y reanudamos la caminata mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se convertía en un interminable mar de un deslumbrante color blanco.

No pasó mucho, cuando no pude reprimirme más, y llevé mi mano a uno de lo bolsillos de mi chaleco. Por alguna razón, últimamente tenía la costumbre de comprobar que el rollo de la misión estuviera ahí, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento... Parece que con cada rango que subo, me vuelvo más paranoica...

Tsunade-sama nos entregó una misión especial, completamente secreta...bueno... técnicamente todas las misiones de ANBU son "completamente secretas", pero ésta debía ser muy importante como para que volviera a reunir a lo que queda del viejo equipo # 7...

Kakashi-sensei se había retirado, y salió de la Aldea hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar... De vez en cuando recibimos alguna que otra noticia suya, bastante insustancial... pero solo así sabemos que sigue con vida, y eso ya es más de lo que se le puede pedir al copy-nin.

Y hace mucho que no hablaba con Naruto... nos alejamos tanto... el tiempo solo lograba empeorar la situación. Cada vez que me encontraba con él; su mirada se perdía en el vacío... en el abismo de dolor que había creado esa promesa en su corazón y en el mío...

Creo que nos volvimos ANBU con la esperanza de no sentir más, de olvidar por completo lo que son los sentimientos, lo que es la amistad, lo que es la pérdida... lo que es el amor...

Solo conseguimos tener una nuevo sentimiento, y con gran intensidad;...la soledad...

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a las puertas de una pequeña ciudad. Su nombre, si mal no recuerdo es Shudek. Donde supuestamente vive un gran y corrupto político quien patrocina una gran variedad de organizaciones criminales conformadas en su mayoría por ninjas renegados y exiliados.

Siempre me ha parecido un poco hilarante la ironía en la simplicidad de las misiones:

"Lugar" - "Cliente" - "misón": a) asesinar. b) capturar. c) salvar.

Las misiones ANBU, prácticamente todas..., son "a)'s" El único problema es que llevarlo acabo es un "poco" más... complicado...

Decidimos actuar esta misma noche. Pudimos averiguar que se celebraría una fiesta de disfraces en la mansión del político (que llamamos "el sujeto"), por todo eso de la "navidad", así que teníamos que aprovechar que la seguridad muy probablemente se debilitaría y nos daría muchas ventajas que en otro momento no tendremos aunque estaríamos más preparados...

No... los trajes ANBU no serían un disfraz..."apropiado"... Por lo menos eso creímos... así que nos apresuramos a comprar algo más colorido en alguna tienda.

Hacía mucho que no veía sonreír a Naruto...

- ¡¡Sakura-chan¡¡Deberías ir de princesa, te quedaría estupendamente!! - declaró alegremente sin preocuparse por algunas miradas curiosas que nos dirigieron otros compradores en la tienda.

- Naruto... se más discreto ¿quieres?... y no, todo ese cliché de la princesita no me gusta.- le dije un poco enfadada. - ya lo viví en carne propia suficiente tiempo... - añadí en voz baja solo para mi.

Después de un rato, salimos de la tienda; un "caballero de Camelot" y una ninfa...

"_!!Shanaroo¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disfraz, con semejante frío y para semejante ocasión??" _

_Po-por kamiii... no pensé en e-eso... solo creí que se me veía bien y que me daba más libertad de movimiento que uno de esos vestidos largos que había. Si necesito luchar, no creo que podría con alguno de esos... _

El aire helado era como miles de pequeñas agujas enterrándose sin piedad en mi piel expuesta y no pude menos que abrazar mi propio cuerpo tembloroso y maldecir una y otra vez mi estupidez...

De pronto ya no sentía tanto frío, una capa azul fue puesta sobre mis hombros y le sonreí agradecida al gentil "caballero" que me había ofrecido parte de su disfraz, además de una cálida mirada de sus orbes azules...

- Vamos o llegaremos tarde al gran evento. - dijo sonriente.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la enorme mansión justo en el centro de la alborotada ciudad, y logramos pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud ansiosa por comenzar con la fiesta. Todos entraban con caras entusiasmadas a un elegante salón bien iluminado donde la música y la bebida no se hicieron esperar.

Sobra decir que no nos costó absolutamente ningún trabajo el encontrar a nuestro objetivo... Resaltaba por algunos detalles "insignificantes", como que era el único sin más disfraz que un antifaz (me salió un verso sin esfuerzo ˆ-ˆ°) y que ni siquiera llevaba puesto, sino que jugaba con el con una mano. Además de los 10 guardaespaldas, seguramente ninjas, a su alrededor... Parece que la seguridad no se había debilitado tanto como esperábamos...

¿¿Qué ya nadie confía en nadie en navidad??...

El hombre era alto, esbelto, de ojos oscuros y astutos, cabello negro pero con algunos mechones plateados... sí...la verdad... un hombre muy atractivo...

Gracias a mi no tan necesaria observación del "sujeto", no había notado que Naruto me tendía con elegancia inusual en él; una mano para "invitarme a bailar", con el verdadero propósito de acercarnos todo lo posible al círculo que los guardaespaldas cerraban alrededor de su jefe.

Hablando de gorilas... algunos hacían alarde de sus chakras como en un descarado intento de intimidar a posibles amenazas, pero en realidad nos preocupaban más los que se veían o parecían más prudentes y sigilosos y por tanto, muy probablemente; más peligrosos, una lección que todo shinobi solía aprender por las malas...

Tocaban una música suave e hipnotizante. Naruto, para mi sorpresa; resultó ser un muy buen bailaría y me llevaba con impresionante facilidad considerando que ponía mas atención a las posiciones de los guardaespaldas, sus armas y niveles de chakra, que a mi...

Aunque yo también estaba concentrada en algunas otras cosas, como la cantidad de gente que saldría lastimada si se desataba una batalla a mitad de la fiesta, o el número de salidas de la mansión y las probabilidades de que el "sujeto" escapara en cuanto surgieran los problemas...

...o que el "sujeto" no me quitaba la vista de encima...

- Naruto... - Le susurré, casi rozando su oído con mis labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Contestó. No sin que un escalofrío recorriera involuntariamente toda su espalda por mi súbita cercanía.

- Creo que tengo un plan...

Podía sentir como se tensaba cada vez más con cada parte del plan que le explicaba, pro en vista de la situación, no quedaban muchas opciones... Aceptó...

Una vez que terminó la canción que bailábamos, fuimos hasta unas mesas y me dejó para ir por bebidas. Solo me dirigió una última e insegura mirada antes de alejarse y perderse de vista entre el mar de gente y disfraces.

Me senté en una silla con la expresión más clamada que pude lograr y aparentando estar absorta en el compás que marcaban las parejas bailando otra de esas canciones lentas y románticas... Mi "plan" no tardó mucho en comenzar...

El "sujeto" se acercó con paso seguro hasta donde estaba, cada uno de sus guardaespaldas siempre manteniendo una distancia casi exacta. Cuando por fin hubo llegado, no habló de inmediato, solo me miraba tranquilamente, cosa que era con creces más perturbante que si se hubiera abalanzado sobre mi...

- Buenas noches. - Dijo por fin. Rompiendo el suspenso y liberé el aliento que no sabía había estado reteniendo.

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la besó con lentitud, tan lentamente que me pareció una eternidad, con su tibio aliento mandando mensajes indescifrables por toda mi piel hasta que se dignó a soltarme.

- Le pido disculpas si mi mirada la a incomodado, pero su belleza es cautivadora...

_No me pueden culpar por sonrojarme... _

"_¡Wahhh! es un bombón. ¿Realmente hay que matarlo¿No sería mejor que nos escapemos con él para...?... tal vez sea malo y corrupto... pero un bombón es un bombón..."_

_Cállate inner... eso está totalmente fuera de lugar... _

- Y espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta, usted y ¿su?...

- Hermano. - Me apresuré a contestar.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo... - Dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro ya de por si perfecto. - Entonces, no creo que a su hermano le moleste si la invito a bailar ¿o si? - y me tendió la mano como lo había hecho antes Naruto, solo con la diferencia de que sus ojos brillaban fríamente y no con la calidez de los azules zafiros de mi "hermano".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este 1er. capítulo... aún a pesar de que ni siquiera sale Sasuke-teme jejeje, pero ya saldrá, no se preocupen XD

Nos estamos leyendo, hasta entonces...

Ja Ne!!


	2. Al compás de una sorpresa navideña

**Nas!!**

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews que me han animado mucho, espero que esta seguna parte sea de su agrado o moriré de tristeza XD (bueno, tal no sea para tanto, pero si estré triste Y.Y...XP) Sin más preámbulo...

**Capítulo 2 - Al compás de una sorpresa navideña. **

Los acordes se unieron con fluidez en la creación de una nueva melodía, presumiblemente celestial.

El "sujeto" tenía secuestrada mi cintura por una de sus fuertes manos, y presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras obligaba a unirse mi pulso acelerado con el suyo; tranquilo e irreal.

Una canción, un baile; se volvieron dos, luego tres, y luego... perdí la cuenta. Solo sabía que el plan funcionaba de maravilla, tal vez mejor de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, puesto que no parecía querer conversar mucho, ni siquiera parecía interesado en saber mi nombre...

Mantenerle la mirada a esos ojos negros... ese era el reto...

El tiempo se escurrió como agua entre los dedos, y el antes abarrotado salón aparecía ahora un tanto solitario, con solo unas cuantas parejas que, como nosotros; aún no se mostraban cansados de bailar, además de las figuras oscuras de los guardaespaldas que se movían cual sombras por todo el lugar.

_... No falta mucho para que el siguiente paso del plan se de por si solo... _

- No quisiera ser impertinente, pero... ¿te gustaría acompañarme el resto de la noche?...

_...Bingo..._

Su voz profunda resonó en mi cabeza todavía unos segundos más. Su invitación estaba acompañada con otra de sus miradas penetrantes a las que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Y por toda respuesta, le sonreí...

_...Realmente sería una lástima matarlo... _

Me guió impasible fuera del salón, por pasillos interminables y con sombras ya familiares siguiéndonos a cada paso.

Conforme avanzábamos, todo era cada vez más oscuro, y cuando finalmente llegamos a la que seguramente sería su habitación y me abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar primero; no pude evitar pensar que entraba a la cueva del lobo... menos mal que yo no era precisamente una chica "indefensa" y "vulnerable"...

Entre tinieblas me abrí paso en el cuarto que aún con la falta de iluminación se apreciaba exquisitamente decorado.

Fue cuando oí que la puerta se cerró y con sus brazos rodeándome desde atrás; sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello, recorriéndolo sin prisas, hasta llegar hasta mi hombro y delicadamente desliza el tirante de mi disfraz...

Pero aún no perdía la cabeza_... aún no..._

Moviéndome con cautela, de forma en que pudiera enfrentarme con sus ojos, y colocando inocentemente mis manos sobre su pecho, mientras el acariciaba suavemente mi espalda; lo observé de la misma forma en que el hacía conmigo, con la única diferencia de que mi mirada, en gran parte; era fingida.

Acercamos nuestros rostros y sin más demora saboreamos el dulce y excitante néctar de otros labios, otra boca... provocando, sin mi previa autorización, que un suspiro se me escapara inconscientemente, culpa de esos otros labios expertos, de esa otra boca talentosa...

Con ambos cerrando los ojos, nadie más vería mis manos brillan tenuemente sobre su pecho, ni mucho menos a mi chakra dirigiéndose a las venas principales del corazón, para bloquearlas y acabar con la misión... _una lástima... pero solo un poco más y todo acabaría... _

- Detente Sakura!

El "sujeto" cayó al suelo, inconsciente, pero vivo. Lo preocupante, sin embargo; era la tercera persona en la habitación...

Aquella que había surgido de la nada sin que lo notara, se interpuso entre mi objetivo y yo; impidiéndome así terminar con mi misión, y que además, y sobre todo; sabía mi nombre...

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté con seguridad. La oscuridad solo me mostraba su silueta agachada junto al hombre tirado en el suelo, probablemente comprobando que siguiera en "este mundo". - ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? - agregué.

Se irguió poco a poco, irradiando arrogancia en cada movimiento, y para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo bien, estaba segura de que mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala broma, tal vez un genjutsu...

- ¿¿Sasuke?? - Lo cuestioné entre conmocionada y escéptica.

- ¿Te sorprende tanto verme Sakura? Era solo cuestión de tiempo el que nos volviéramos a encontrar... - contestó. - ¿Porqué no llamas a Naruto? Sería una reunión muuuy conmovedora ¿no te parece?... - terminó de decir, con ese sarcasmo tan inherente a su personalidad.

Me quedé sin voz, y sus ojos rojos claramente se burlaban... pero no tenía otra opción o idea más que cumplir con su sugerencia... Hice unos sellos rápidos con las manos y pronto pudimos escuchar ruidos afuera, posiblemente Naruto, haciéndose cargo de los guardaespaldas.

- ¿Realmente eres tú? - logré decir al fin - ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente arruinarnos hace años¿¿ahora también tienes que venir a hacerlo con nuestras misiones?? - le espeté con todo el veneno que había guardado "por" y solo "para" él.

Su expresión, donde antes se encontraba una leve sonrisa cruel; cambió de golpe en un gesto extraño y frío. Hizo ademán de querer contestar algo, pero el ruido fuera de la habitación cesó por completo y la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dando paso a Naruto, preocupado y al parecer solo un poco agotado aún después de acabar el solo con 10 ninjas.

Le bastó solo un instante el ver al "sujeto" inconsciente en el suelo, comprobar que yo estuviera bien, y... darse cuenta del "intruso" enfundado en un gruesa capa de viaje.

- ¡¡¿Sasuke¿Qué...¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con su mirada siendo oscurecida por penumbras.

- Vaya "dobe", cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme de nuevo, después de tantos años...

- Contesta la pregunta Sasuke - le reclamé, mientras Naruto llegaba hasta mi lado... - ¿Y porqué me impediste matar a nuestro objetivo?

- Bien, como parece que no están para charlas entre viejos amigos... iré al grano, como probablemente sepan; sigo tras la pista de Itachi, y resulta que el hombre al que quieren matar, puede tener información sobre su paradero, al ser un patrocinador importante de Akatsuki...y ya se imaginaran... para poder sacarle información, es... "preferible", que siga con vida ¿saben?...

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar y hasta nuestras respiraciones eran perfectamente audibles, mi corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre golpeaba sin piedad mis oídos, quizá debido a la ira que comenzaba a desbordarse...

- Ya no somos unos niños Sasuke. - Habló Naruto al cabo de un rato, con un tono ausente. - Y obligarte a regresar a Konoha no nos traerá ningún beneficio, ni a ti, ni a nosotros... no tiene caso, por mi puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca...

- ...Gracias "dobe", aprecio mucho tu..."generosidad"... - lo interrumpió entre risas el aludido.

- Pero... Sasuke, ahora Sakura y yo somos ANBUS, y tú eres un traidor de la Aldea, es nuestro deber el llevarte... o matarte...

- ¿Matarías al que fue tu mejor amigo Naruto?

Él solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules, escrutando a aquellos rojos, sin palabras para una respuesta, pero con una decisión hecha.

- Ya veo... Todo indica que esto solo tiene un posible final, me matan, o los mato yo ¿no es así?

- No tiene que ser así Sasuke... - aclaró Naruto ante aquella cruda verdad.

- ... Yo solo quiero matar a Itachi, no me importa nada más, ni lo que pase conmigo después de haber cumplido con esa meta... no creo que sea necesario ensuciarnos las manos... les propongo un trato...

- Hacer un trato con un traidor, nos volvería traidores... - murmuré tranquilamente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos escucharan.

- Entonces no hagas tratos con un traidor... hazlo con un "viejo amigo"... - dijo con una sonrisa cínica el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? - lo interrogó con los ojos entornados Naruto.

- Es solo un pequeño plan donde todos salimos beneficiados. Denme a su "sujeto" para sacarle la información necesaria, yo puedo matarlo después si quieren, o entregárselos si ustedes desean tener ese placer...- y no pudo ahogar una pequeña risa macabra - es igual... Cuando tenga lo que necesito, mataré a Itachi y luego me entregaré a Konoha...en bandeja de plata...

- Es demasiado perfecto... ¿Porqué confiaríamos en tu palabra¿Quién nos asegura que efectivamente te entregarás? - le pregunté desconfiada.

- mmm... nadie... tienes razón, supongo que tendrían que creer en mi... fui su compañero de equipo por varios años ¿acaso perdí toda mi credibilidad?.

- Trato hecho. - dijo Naruto, zanjando el tema con un tono autoritario raro en él, pero justamente por eso; menos refutable.

- ¡¡Pero Naruto!! - grité espantada por su aparente ingenuidad. Aunque su rostro expresaba todo, menos ingenuidad en ese momento.

- No perdemos nada Sakura, y el tampoco... Confiaremos en su palabra, regresará a Konoha para entregarse, y sino lo hace, toda ANBU lo cazará como a un vil conejo... Te daremos esta oportunidad. Pero no te regalaremos tan fácilmente a nuestro objetivo, compartirás con nosotros la información que le saques, porque estaremos ahí cuando lo hagas. - dictaminó mi compañero, sin dar lugar a quejas.

- Tsk... ya no eres tan tonto como antes Naruto... - dijo un tanto frustrado el portador del Sharingan. - Está bien, tú ganas, se hará como dices...

- Como sea... - susurré. - Tendremos que ir a algún lugar apartado, no podemos esperar aquí, a que lleguen el resto de la seguridad de la mansión en busca de su jefe...

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan - contestó Naruto, regresando a su humor más "relajado".

- Podemos ir al bosque que está cerca, y ahí le sacaremos la información al "sujeto". Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte; también podamos enterarnos de algo útil para Konoha respecto a Akatsuki...

- Entonces¿Qué esperamos? - me interrumpió Sasuke.

Salimos lo más sigilosamente que pudimos de la mansión, deshaciéndonos de algunos guardias insignificantes en el camino. Y a través de la congelada brisa de madrugada, fijamos nuestro destino, a los blancos bosques de Shudek...

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo, hasta entonces...

Ja Ne!!!


	3. Amanecer de preguntas

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon con fuerza para adaptarse a la pálida luz que reflejaba la nieve.

El sonido de pasos acercándose alertaron sus sentidos y buscó con la mirada el origen de éstos pero solo logró marearse por el súbito movimiento. Su cabeza le dolía como nunca y se encontró con manos y pies atados, la boca seca y un pésimo presentimiento que lo sobrecogía.

A los pocos minutos, los pasos estaban tan cerca que podía distinguir claramente las siluetas de quienes cerraban distancias. Dos personas envueltas en gruesas capas oscuras y los rostros tapados con sendas capuchas dejaron caer unos paquetes sobre la fría roca no muy lejos de él.

- Parece que el invierno es bastante duro por estos lugares... no encontramos mucho...- La voz decepcionada de un hombre joven resonó fuerte y clara en la cueva, amplificando el dolor de su cabeza todavía más.

- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Una tienda de ramen en el fondo del bosque? - Se burló otra voz masculina suave y profunda. - Ah, parece que ya despertó nuestro invitado... ¿Tiene mucho despierto? - preguntó antes de que el otro pudiera contestar a su provocativo comentario.

Ambos se quitaron sus capuchas con calma y se acomodaron en lados opuestos del limitado espacio que ofrecía la cueva para descansar un poco.

Uno era rubio de ojos azules, con rasgos algo infantiles, y con aspecto de chico con energía inagotable, pero igualmente sus movimientos, aún estando con la guardia baja, parecían ágiles y seguros.

El otro, de piel pálida y cabello ébano, lo miró con escrutinio unos segundos antes de sentarse y llevar su mirada hacia cierto punto al fondo de la cueva que él no podía ver.

Para su sorpresa, una voz femenina extrañamente familiar detrás de él contestó la pregunta que en su momento creyó dirigida al rubio.

- Justo cuando han llegado ustedes... Naruto, ¿estás seguro de esto? - Dijo sin quitar la mirada del moreno.

- Por favor Sakura, ya hablamos de esto.

- Lo sé, pero...

- Su nombre es Kyouya Tsuma ¿no es así? - Cambió de tema, antes de comenzar una discusión con su compañera. Su mirada estaba enfocada hacia él hombre atado así que ella suspiró resignada y recogió el paquete que habían traído, sacando algunas hierbas y una bolsa pequeña con manchas de sangre.

El hombre asintió al sentirse aludido, apenas empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado, la fiesta, el baile, la chica, y luego nada...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Alanzó a decir aún confundido por su situación.

- Eso depende de a quién le preguntes - Contestó el moreno, con una sonrisa irritante adornando su cara y sin mirar a nadie en específico.

- Kyuoya-san, es simple; necesitamos información, información que solo usted tiene. Si coopera nos evitaremos... bueno, se evitará a si mismo inconvenientes innecesarios - Intervino la mujer que había hablado antes a sus espaldas, dejándose ver por fin. Era la misma del baile, aquella disfrazada de ninfa y que ahora dejaba ver sus ropas de shinobi bajo su capa negra.

- Tú... Fue una trampa... ¿Su propósito era secuestrarme?

- No exactamente... pero eso ya no importa - Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros - Lo que importa ahora es si nos dirá o no lo que queremos saber - Añadió con una sonrisa que hubiera podido parecer encantadora en otras circunstancias.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Aventuró el hombre para ganar tiempo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, una fina cortadura en su mejilla comenzó a sangrar. Apenas había podido distinguir al kunai que pasó tan cerca de su cara y que terminó clavado en la pared de la cueva a pocos centímetros de él.

- Las preguntas las haremos nosotros, ¿está claro? - Le aclaró el Uchiha menor, de frente a él, con otro kunai en mano, tan cerca de su garganta que sentía la punta clavarse en su piel dolorosamente. - ¿Dónde está Uchiha Itachi?....


End file.
